1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk brake, which applies braking force to a vehicle such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a disk brake mounted on a vehicle such as an automobile is configured to include: a mounting member which is mounted to non-rotating parts of the vehicle; a pair of friction pads that is supported by the mounting member so as to be pressed to both faces of a disk with fluid pressure supplied to a caliper; an urging spring (so-called anti-rattle spring) which is arranged between the friction pad and the mounting member so as to urge the friction pad toward an exit side of a disk rotational direction (circumferential direction), and the like. See Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-331883 (hereinafter referred to as the “Patent Document 1”).